The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A wide variety of embedded products using wireless technologies are emerging to connect the embedded products to wireless networks. Worldwide homologation or certification of radio circuitry used in such embedded products is generally expensive.